full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
April O'Reily
April O’Reily was a foreign student transferred from Scotland, and staying abroad. She started working at a retirement home/hospital to earn money. Though an incident with the Hyde formula, given to her by Elaine Melbourne, causes her to become a newfound Free Hyde naming herself Boomer McTwist, joining The Free Hydes as the Tough One. Characteristics *'Name': April O’Reily *'Alias': Boomer McTwist *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Ginger (Orange with Black Streak) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': **'April': Music, Dancing, Jeremy’s kindness and bravery, Jaqueline’s honesty, football **'Boomer': Haggis, Music, Dancing, Boys and girls, Jeremy, Jaqueline (Goliath and Jackie) *'Dislikes': **'April': Haggis, being lied to, douchebags, being made fun of being scrawny and small (formerly) **'Boomer': Liars, anchovies, douchebags, being left out, benched *'Family': Father (lives abroad) Appearance Casual April is a young sixteen year old Caucasian Scottish girl, with clear skin, and short orange red hair. She has green eyes with glasses due to poor eyesight. Her body, even for a sixteen year old, is slightly undeveloped and thin. She usually wears jean suspender corduroys, a white and red t-shirt, and black hiking sneakers, while wearing a yellow headband. After her transformation, she becomes beautiful and strong. Her limp ginger hair becomes longer, reaching to her mid back, silky and bouncy, her eyesight improves beyond measure without the need for glasses, and her body drastically changes as well. She now sports a slender body with a B-Cup chest, thin waist and curvaceous butt. She has become the beauty she always wanted to be. Hyde - Boomer McTwist As Boomer, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous D-Cup chest. More physical changes are that her hair has turned Orange with black streaks in it, along with her skin turning Dark Chocolate color, and her eyes turn yellow with a yellow glow Hyde Attire Background April O’Reily was a young immigrant coming into America with her father. Her mother died giving birth to her, while her father had to raise her all by himself. Though they had each other, he was hard on her, as they were living poor; he drank himself to a stupor, telling her that he wanted a son instead of a daughter. One day when she was ten, she found her father, stone dead on the floor. Apparently, the coroners had found that he had drunk himself to oblivion, and as such, she was sent to an orphanage. But even though her life wasn’t all that good, she maintained a good-natured attitude. So much that she volunteered at an old home working as a part-time nurse. She started to attend Shepard High, trying for two years to make the football team: the Shepard Rams. Unfortunately due to her small skinny frame, she could barely make the team at all. Picked on for being an ugly duckling, it still hasn’t deterred her from her duties at the old folks home, or with her school work. But she does feel a great strength of envy for it. Even when no boys look at her, wanting her. Even though there was no one that she eyed to want. But then… she met Jeremy. He was doing a piece for the School Newspaper on the Old Folks home, and interviewed her as well as asked for help. She has much fun talking with him, that she asked if they could meet outside of school and work, as a sort of friend thing. Jeremy nodded at that, saying that he enjoyed being with her, and that she thought she’d enjoy being among his other female friends like Jaqueline, Mari, Connie, and Violet. When she met up with them, she felt out of place due to the fact that they were so pretty… and just left, lying about not feeling well. Later that night, crying in her bed, she begged for a way to be just as beautiful as those girls. Then one day, as she was in her class, she was pulled away from cafeteria by Elaine Melbourne. She had heard about her social and football situation, and giving her the solution in a vial. She asked if it was steroids, but Elaine shook her head, saying it was an experimental renewal formula that would rebuild her cells, creating new ones and reshaping her body, the way it was meant to be. It would evolve her into a superhuman. Scoffing the idea, April said she was crazy, but Elaine gave her the vial in case she changed her mind. That night, April looked at the vial while she sat in bed, still in her nurse’s uniform for the old folks home. Realizing it might or might not be what she wanted, she gave in and drank the vial. She got up and looked into the mirror, seeing nothing had changed. Before she got ready to go to bed, she collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and sweating hard. Before her eyes, she saw her skin changing from peach pink skin to chocolate black, and her hair growing longer and orange, with black streaks in them. Once it was done, a new Hyde had been born; a goddess with Jackie’s body but with black and orange hair, who called herself Boomer McTwist. That night, dressing in a yellow one piece bathing suit with her father’s kelt tied to the side of her waist, she wowed brawler fight stadiums and knocked out the competition. She even celebrated while outdrinking any man in the room. Though that mostly caused most violent situations, with some men wanting to beat her up for showing off… though they all ended up in a groaning heap. That is until two showed up; Jackie Hyde and Goliath, able to outdrink and outfight her due to her being fresh on the fighter’s block. She managed to beat them outside and onto rooftops, where she pinned Goliath down… and kiss him, claiming that he was the man for her. Jackie got her from behind, but then kissed her too, saying she was also her equal. After that, it was said that a lot of earthquakes and shockwaves were heard that night. The next morning, April awoke in a room unfamiliar to her own… naked and changed bodywise. But she wasn’t alone, as she saw Jeremy with her on top, and nestled around them three other girls (Violet, Mari, and Jaqueline), which earned a lot of surprised crying out. Once things had calmed down, and her transformation explained, April groaned in not knowing what would happen next. Jaqueline and Connie assured her that it wasn’t all that bad, as Mari also pointed out that they were freakin’ superheroes with benefits to one another. Blushing from embarrassment, April had to laugh at that, but then Jeremy asked how she got ahold of the Hyde formula. It was then that she told them about Elaine, and that they had to find her and stop her. Now April and Boomer were a part to their group, though Boomer seems to cause more problems, what with Ajax always hitting on her… so she hits him. Hard. Personality April is a smart, strange, tomboyish, and shy sixteen year-old girl with an indie rock vibe. April is determined and quite resourceful. She is fiercely loyal to her friends. She cares about her family, or what's left of it, above all else. Any threat to her father is one that she takes very seriously. April is a plucky and lively young girl who is has a lot of pride in her Scottish heritage. Though they share memories, April is not entirely comfortable with some of Boomer's naughty interests. Instead April is more eager to experience and enjoy much of this time as possible. She greatly admires others for being able to live such lives as often comes off rather enthusiastic about learning all she can about anyone. Though she likes to consider herself somewhat childish, the issues Boomer sometimes thrust April into has forced her to be extremely flexible in trying to ensure their secrecy. As Boomer, she is somewhat reckless. She is portrayed as quite a rebellious teenager and expert Scottish Brawler, who stirs up trouble at times. She is loud, explosive in temperament, always willing to jump into a fight, and enjoys bragging about her fighting prowess. She also has a habit of shouting out Scottish jibberish in the form of insults. Nevertheless, like April, she is fiercely loyal to her friends, even to Jackie to which the two have a playful rivalry over Jeremy/Goliath. When unleashed, Boomer gets extremely shameless. She enjoys a very active sexual life with associates and individuals that catch her interests when she is hitting the rounds. Though she does find the notion of finding a partner romantic, she is loathe to settle down just yet. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Evolved Hyde' *'Immeasurable Strength': It could be wildly exaggerated, or rather true, that she might be the strongest member of the group. This is due to the fact that her skin acts like solar panels, absorbing light from either the sun or the moon, charging herself constantly, and all that energy is brought out through incredible strength. *Solar Absorbption: Even though she can't absorb the energies of the sun or moon and focus them as powerful energy beams, it actually increases her strength tenfold Skills * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Gym Training * Caretaker Skills Equipment * Free Hyde Uniform * Utility Belt Relationships April's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Mae Whitman Trivia *April O'Reily/Boomer McTwist is based off of April O'Neil from the TMNT universe as well as the character from the PS1 game, Wild 9. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Free Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Jeremy's Love Interests Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests